


In and Out

by SimplyEssa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ana saves the day, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ashe and Jesse KNEW EACHOTHER, Ashe is holding a grudge, Blood and Injury, Gen, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Jesse McCree, I dont know what to tag, Jesse McCree is a Little Shit, Like Angry Parents, Mentions of Bob, Mentions of Winston - Freeform, Missions, Missions Gone Wrong, No Fluff, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Use of Real Names, Violence, and you cant change my mind ??, mentions of sombra - Freeform, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyEssa/pseuds/SimplyEssa
Summary: “C’mon, McCree,” she whispers, lips brushing against his ear. “You know exactly what I want. Make this easier on yourself, huh?”He grits his teeth, the blueprints crinkling from how tightly he holds it. His only options are clear; give her the blueprints and leave with his tail between his legs, or die trying to keep her away from them.Fantastic options, really.
Relationships: Ana Amari & Jesse McCree, Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe & Jesse McCree
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	In and Out

_In and out_ , they said.

 _It will be simple_ , they said.

 _You won’t need Angela,_ they said.

It might have been an in and out, but he was sure as hell gonna need Angela after this.

With the barrel of an all too familiar shotgun pressing against the middle of his back, talon forces on the way, and his own gun halfway across the room, the mission is in no way “simple.” Though he’s yet to turn around, he knows exactly who is behind him, pressuring him to hand over the blueprints. 

“C’mon, McCree,” she whispers, lips brushing against his ear. “You know exactly what I want. Make this easier on yourself, huh?”

He grits his teeth, the blueprints crinkling from how tightly he holds it. His only options are clear; give her the blueprints and leave with his tail between his legs, or die trying to keep her away from them.

Fantastic options, really.

“You tipped me off t’ Talon, didn’t you?” he asks, instead, stalling for time. Stalling for what, he’s not sure-- it was made abundantly clear that he would be the only one on this mission, and backup would only come if requested; something he can’t quite manage right now with the trigger happy lady behind him.

There’s a pause where neither of them say anything, their breaths mingling as he waits for a response. 

“So what if I did?” comes the hostile response. The gun at his back presses a little harder and he winces, eyes darting around the room. Any wrong moves and she’ll blow his lungs out. He needs to speak _carefully_.

From what he can see, there’s no escape routes, and hardly enough spots to hide from the gun slinging maniac she calls Bob. His gun is beside the pillar to his left, and it might work if he can get to it. From the sounds of the gun whirring behind him, though, her safety is off, and she’s made it clear she’ll shoot him if he makes any funny moves. Windows line the wall in front of him, and while that _could_ work, it would be the same outcome as the pillar. He’d be on the floor in seconds, holes lining his back. 

He’s not willing to take that risk with such important blueprints in his hand.

But maybe, if he uses his prosthetic to cover the barrel of the gun… he might be able to get away with it. He’ll have to be fast, though.

“Thought you hated Talon,” he says, holding his breath. The skylight above them shines brightly, enough to blind him. He can use that to his advantage. “Why call ‘em here?”

“How else am I gonna deal with someone like you?” She shifts the gun, and for a fleeting moment, he thinks he has his chance. He’s quickly proven wrong as the gun stops shifting, resting a little higher up his back. “I know you’ve already thought of a dozen ways out o’ this, Jesse. I need them blueprints, and I need someone to deal with you while I get away.”

He can feel her smirk burning into his back and he scowls, the fingers on his fake arms flexing. A countdown reads on his wrist— three minutes until talon soldiers can break through; three minutes until that damned Sombra beats their team of hackers.

If he doesn’t get out, _now_ , then neither of them are leaving alive.

“Ashe,” he says, a little breathless, and slowly lowers his metal arm. The gun presses a little harder, but he doesn’t stop until his hand is bent by his stomach. “Come with me. Please.”

His plea is ignored and the gun digs a little deeper. As much as he wants her to come with him, to join Overwatch, he knows nothing he says can convince her, and he needs her defences lowered more than anything at the moment.

“‘Lizabeth,” he tries, instead, glancing over his shoulder, “I want you t’ come with me.”

Her lips part, a look of surprise on her face. She seems to be contemplating her next words, and with a strained glance to the trigger, he sees her loosened grip.

Now or never.

_Now or never._

“Jesse—”

He takes the chance. He whips around, grabbing the front of the gun and lifting it in the air. It takes Ashe a split second to react, eyes widening, and the trigger is pulled once, twice— three times. Each bullet fires loudly, hitting the roof and shattering through the skylight. Yelling erupts outside the doors, a mantra of ‘ _hurry,’_ but he can barely hear it over the blood rushing in his ears. 

With his free hand, he pries a stun bomb from his belt. Ashe catches on to what he’s doing, letting go of her gun in favour of shielding his own eyes as he begins to uncap it. He lets go seconds before he throws it, his own eyes closed as he darts for the window, and—

“Tough luck, sugar,” he hears, and the click of a gun is all he needs to know he’s failed. 

He leaps as a gunshot rings through the room, and manages to get the bullet to rip through his fake arm rather than his chest. Her aim is off, a side effect of the stun, likely, and it gives him enough time to sprint behind the nearby pillar. It will be destroyed by Bob in minutes, but it can cover him for a few minutes.

Ashe is too focused on finding her bearings as he snags his gun with the tip of his boot, sliding it over slowly.. Another gunshot rings through the room, and his eyes widen as the bullet whips past his cheek. He hisses softly at the sting, but it only manages to graze him. 

He waits with bated breath to grab the gun before he grabs it quickly, trying to avoid any more shots, and reloads. This will make things _much_ easier, but he still needs to be able to leave the pillar without her shooting him.

“I won’t miss again,” she says, voice deathly serious. He frowns down at the blueprints and his gun, glancing between the two. Overwatch _needs_ these blueprints; he can’t leave without them. It was his whole mission. His _simple_ mission, but…

The timer on his wrist reads two minutes and twenty two seconds, but the numbers… they’re glitching. No matter how long he stares at it, they won’t change. His arm must have short circuited when she shot him. 

Maybe he has a chance.

“‘Lizabeth—”

“Stop saying that _name!”_

A bang fills the room as a chunk of pillar breaks off. 

“You missed,” he says smugly. His eyes trail towards the missing piece, and with a sharp inhale, he notices his shoulder. While not injured yet, it’s fully exposed with the chunk of pillar gone. 

“No, I didn’t.”

He takes a split second too long to react, to _move_. Another gunshot rings through and his shoulder erupts with pain just as he turns, and he lets out a sharp cry. He nearly drops the blueprint in favour of clutching his shoulder, but he regains his senses before he ruins them with his blood. 

“Shit,” he hisses through clenched teeth, head thumping back against the pillar. The door is blocked with Talon agents who could burst in at any second, and Ashe is dangerous enough without her omnic. With no backup on the way, a gunshot wound in his shoulder and lacking stun bombs, Jesse McCree can safely say that he’s fucked.

Totally, incredibly fucked.

“Come on out, Jesse,” Ashe taunts, her voice sounding smug, “I don’t bite.”

Oh, she definitely does, but Jesse doesn’t respond. He takes to glancing over his shoulder, catching Ashe as she moves round the pillar, never staying still, gun aimed at him. With her moving around like that, he doubts he’ll be able to make a clean shot at her, but maybe… maybe it will distract her.

With his arm out of commission, he has no idea how much time is left before Sombra breaks through. He’ll never know when Ashe decides to call Bob in, so once again, he finds himself repeating ‘now or never’ in his head.

_Now or never._

He steps out, gun in hand, and—

A dart whizzes through the room from a hole in the skylight, hitting Ashe in the neck. He looks up, gun aimed at the ceiling, and he sees Ana crouching right beside the glass, a frown on her face. Gun cocked and aimed, Jesse grins at her.

Ashe stumbles, gun falling to the ground. Jesse switches his gaze to her, and makes his way over as she crumbles to the floor, eyes half open.

“Ana,” he says into his comms, toeing Ashe’s shoulder with his boot. “Have I told you how great you are?”

“No,” she says with amusement in her voice. “Feel free to tell me again.”

“You’re great.” He leans down to crouch beside Ashe’s limp form, and gently brushes her hair away from her eyes. They’re closed; she’s out cold, a dart sticking out of her neck. He frowns and pulls it out slowly before pocketing it. “How did you—?”

“Winston sent me,” she explains, as Jesse begins to fold Ashe’s limbs in a maneuverable position. “Said he could hear you crying out like a baby.”

Jesse rolls his eyes, but nods. That… does make sense. While he hadn’t necessarily called for backup, he had talked quite a bit to Ashe. He leans over and grabs her gun, shoving it into the back of his belt as a rope falls from the broken skylight. 

“Anyways, hurry up, cowboy. Winston wants to interrogate Ashe and you’ve got about thirty seconds before Sombra lets her goons in.”

He grins, and throws Ashe over his shoulder. 

“Let ‘em,” he says, grabbing the rope with one hand. “They’ll find nothin’ but a fucked up office.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u to featherstorm77 who i still cannot figure out how to link her here  
> also, pls cut me slakc i have NEVER tagged for overwatch before and ive rarely searched for tags bc... really, theyre all just horny fics and none of them have the ships i want :sad punch face:
> 
> ANYWAYS  
> i had a really big urge to write something with jesse and ashe and idk why bro. but! i had fun making it!! and i might... make more.. in the future... comments and kudos are appreciated <3 hope yall enjoyed


End file.
